Aadit
Aadit es un maderero que vive en Portia. Él trabaja en Tree Farm, al suroeste del pueblo, y siempre se puede encontrar allí. Parece ser un pacifista, ya que intentar entrenar perdera de inmediato. Biografía Aadit nació el día 20 de otoño. Nunca habla de su pasado, pero parece que vino a Portia como un refugiado de la zona fronteriza entre el Imperio de Duvos y Ethea, donde hay un constante estado de conflicto. Después de llegar a Portia, encontró trabajo en Portia Tree Farm, trabajando junto a Dawa. Aadit es muy tranquilo y se mantiene para sí mismo. Apariencia física Aadit parece tener más de 30 años, un caballero amable con cabello, barba y patillas oscuras y el labio superior afeitado. Tiene los ojos marrones, la piel bronceada y lleva un suéter azul y un mono con tirantes de color marrón-gris y un cinturón, en el que también tiene una bolsa de herramientas. Personajes relacionados Aadit no tiene ninguna familia en Portia, pero considera que Dawa, su colega en Portia Tree Farm, es su amigo. Al hacerse amigo de Aadit, su red de relaciones con otros NPC también se verá afectada, lo que dará como resultado que el jugador reciba puntos de favor de esos NPC también. Horario A menudo se puede encontrar a Aadit trabajando cerca de la entrada interior de Tree Farm, aunque ocasionalmente, por la tarde, camina por la ciudad para revisar el tablón de anuncios de Portia Times, llegando allí alrededor de la 13:00. Al final del día, él va a su casa dentro de Tree Farm. Su casa está abierta de 7:00 a 21:00. |-|Martes= |-|Jueves= |-|Viernes-Domingo= Relación El desarrollo de una relación amistosa con Aadit desbloquea un nuevo diálogo que revela más sobre Aadit y le da acceso a beneficios especiales de relación. Aadit es soltero y está abierto a comenzar una relación romántica, por lo que mejorar su amistad también hace posible las citas románticas y, finalmente, el matrimonio. El jugador puede confesar cómo se siente al alcanzar cuatro corazones llenos y alcanzar el estado de "Amigo". Una confesión exitosa cambia el estado de la relación a "Novio" o superior. Ventajas Marido 8 corazones + anillo de boda : Una oportunidad de recibir regalos a primera hora de la mañana Interacciones sociales Chat Spar Aadit es elegible para el combate. Pero cada vez se rinde. Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Gifting Data taken from game assets, game version 8 (hotfix 1). Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Food preferences *Likes sour *Dislikes bitter Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow it is bitter! I just can't take it!" *"Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it." ;Ask about work *(How's it going workin' at the Tree Farm?) **"It's very refreshing you know. Just rising up each day and walking through the trees. Very uplifting." *(What is it like working with Dawa?) **"Dawa is a good person, simple at times, but a great boss to work for." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I stayed in Logos for a while, the people there sure know how to relax!" *"I've been around some, wherever there's work. I'd like to settle down though, maybe this is the place." ;Compliment *(You seem very down to earth.) **"I've seen enough fighting and warfare to last me a life time, I just want to settle in a peaceful and live out the rest of my days." **"I've been through a lot in my life, you learn to take it easy and not stress the small things." *(You work so meticulously, I guess that's your secret to success.) **"Thanks! It's really all Dawa, I just do some small things here and there." Romance Aadit is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon marrying Aadit, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. Schedule Dialogue Gallery AaditNew.png|In-game Aadit.jpg|Placeholder model pre-Alpha 3.0